Après Shooting Star
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Brittany s'en voulait, elle avait menti à Sam. Elle lui avait dit avoir pensée à lui lorsqu'elle était cachée dans les toilettes pendant la fusillade alors qu'à ce moment-là seule une certaine latina avait eu sa place dans ses pensées. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas faire de mal au blondinet, elle l'aimait mais pas comme elle aimait Santana.


Brittany s'en voulait, elle avait menti à Sam. Elle lui avait dit avoir pensée à lui lorsqu'elle était cachée dans les toilettes pendant la fusillade alors qu'à ce moment-là seule une certaine latina avait eu sa place dans ses pensées. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas faire de mal au blondinet, elle l'aimait mais pas comme elle aimait Santana. Elle s'était dit quand sortant avec lui, elle oublierait son ex petite-amie, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Elle sortit de chez elle , dehors la nuit commençait à tomber elle monta dans sa voiture, et roula jusque la maison des Evans. Elle toqua à leur porte et ce fut un Sam en pyjama qui lui ouvrit, il venait visiblement de se réveiller.

**"Sam:** Brittany qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici à 23hoo ?

**Brittany: **Il faut qu'on parle.

**Sam:** Rentre.**"**

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer et referma le porte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à New-York, une jeune brune faisait les cents pas dans le salon devant ses colocataires plus connue sous le nom de Rachel et Kurt.

**"Rachel:** Calme-toi Santana

**Santana:** Je peux pas...

**Kurt:** Brittany va bien, Blaine a dit que personne n'avait été blesser.

**Santana:** Et si elle avait perdue son innocence ? J'aurai dû être avec elle à ce moment-là mais non à la place je pavanai mon petit cul dans les rues de New-York...

**Rachel: **Santana

**Santana: **Putain je sais pas quoi faire ?!

**Rachel: **Santana Lopez

**Santana: **Quoi Berry ?!

**Rachel: **Va à Lima, je sais que t'en meure d'envie, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma voiture, il n'y a qu'une heure de route avec.

**Santana:** Mais elle doit sûrement être avec Sam à l'heure qu'il est.

**Kurt:** On s'enfout, Brittany t'aime toujours, va rejoindre a belle.**"**

Rachel attrapa une paire de clés sur la table et la lança à la latina. Cette dernière s'approcha de ses colocataires et les serra dans ses bras.

**"Santana:** Merci**"**

Puis elle sortit de l'appartement en courant, Kurt et Rachel fixèrent la porte pendant quelques minutes comme çi ils s'attendaient à la revoir franchir la porte.

**"Kurt:** J'ai rêvé ou Satan nous as serrer dans ses bras.

**Rachel: **J'en ai encore des frissons..."

* * *

Brittany s'installa sur le canapé et Sam la rejoingnit.

**"Sam:** Tu va me quitter c'est ça?

**Brittany: **Je suis désolée Sam

**Sam: **Je savais au fond de moi que je n'arriverais jamais à t'enlever ces sentiments que tu as pour elle, je ne suis pas de taille face à une Lopez surtout quand celle-ci s'appelle Santana

**Brittany:** Je l'aime encore

**Sam:**Je sais, je m'en doutais un peu, tu n'a qu'à prendre ma voiture et partir la rejoindre à New-York. A mon avis Blaine a dû prévenir Kurt pour la fusillade et elle doit s'inquiéter.

**Brittany: **Et si elle était passée à autre chose ?

**Sam:** Elle ne l'a pas fait, vas-y.**"**

Brittany se leva et serra Sam dans ses bras.

**"Brittany: **Merci

**Sam: **Tiens les clés de ma voiture, j'ai mis de l'essence cette après-midi, elle pourra faire un aller retour jusqu'à New-York.**"**

Brittany saisit les clés et sortit en trombe de chez Sam, elle monta dans la voiture et partit vers New-York.

* * *

Santana roulait depuis plus de 45 minutes, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire quand elle serait en face de la blonde, elle décida qu'improviser serait le mieux. L'angoisse montait en elle plus elle se rapprochait de Lima, et une boule apparut dans son ventre quand elle passa devant le panneau "Bienvenue à Lima".

* * *

Brittany accélérait de plus en plus, elle n'était plus très loin de New-York. Elle n'avait pas pensée à ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle serait en face de la latina, de toute façon elle s'enfoutait. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était à New-York, alors plus vite elle y serait, mieux se serait.

* * *

La voiture de Rachel se gara devant la maison des Pierce, les lumières étaient éteintes, soit ils étaient absents, soit ils dormaient. Santana sortit de la voiture et sonna plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit, ils n'étaient pas là. Elle remonta dans la voiture et démarra direction la maison des Evans, Brittany devait sûrement être avec lui.

* * *

La voiture de Sam s'arrêta devant l'appartement que Santana, Kurt et Rachel se partageaient. La blonde sauta à l'extérieur de la voiture et monta en vitesse les escaliers. Ce fut Rachel qui lui ouvrit:

**"Rachel:** Mais Brittany qu'est-ce-que tu fais ci ?

**Brittany:** Je voudrais parler à Santana

**Kurt:** C'est qui Rachel ?

**Rachel:** Brittany**"**

Kurt apparu aux côtés de la brunette, les yeux grands ouverts.

**"Kurt:** Déjà ? Satan n'a pas perdue de temps.

**Rachel: **Elle est venue voir Santana

**Kurt:** Quoi ?!

**Brittany:** Alors je peux lui parler ?

**Rachel:** Bah elle n'est pas là

**Kurt:** A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être à Lima, elle voulait te voir.

**Brittany: **A la prochaine.**"**

Brittany dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle, laissant une Rachel et un Kurt encore surpris. Elle remonta dans la voiture et démarra direction Lima.

* * *

Santana se gara devant la maison des Evans et sortit de la toqua plusieurs fois avant de se faire ouvrir par un Sam en pyjamas.

**"Sam:** Santana ?

**Santana: **Est-ce-que Brittany est là ?

**Sam:** Non, elle est partie y'a environ une heure à New-York, elle voulait te voir.

**Santana: **Quoi ?!

**Sam: **Elle a rompu, elle t'aime encore.

**Santana:** Désolée vieux.

**Sam: **Le sois pas, je veux son bonheur avant tout.

**Santana: **Merci Sam**"**

Elle remonta dans la voiture et démarra.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Brittany se gara devant la maison des Evans et sortit de sa voiture. Elle sonna plusieurs fois avant de se faire ouvrir par Sam

**"Sam:** Brittany ?

**Brittany:** Est-ce-que Santana est passée ?

**Sam: **Oui

**Brittany: **Elle t'a dit ou elle allait ?

**Sam: **Non**"**

Brittany partit en courant, elle remonta dans la voiture et roula direction le lycée, elle était sûr et certaine que Santana était encore à Lima mais ou ? Le lycée était vide, le Breadsticks aussi, même lelac aux canards, Santana restait introuvable. Peut-être que Santana était rentrée à New-York à la fin. Finalement Brittany se gara devant chez elle, la mine triste. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, la pluie commença à tomber. Elle se stoppa en plein milieu du jardin, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, même ce dernier pleurait l'absence de la latina, la blonde laissa les larmes couler, elle était trempée mais elle s'enfoutait, elle était bien là ou elle était.

**"...: Brittany ?"**

Brittany tourna sa tête vers le perron de sa maison, elle connaissait cette voix, elle l'aimait tellement. Santana était là, trempée, debout sur le perron, la jeune blonde pouvait voir les sous-vêtements de la latina à travers les vêtements. Santana s'avança doucement et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la blonde. Elle se regardaient dans les yeux, dans ces moments-là elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Puis sans prévenir, Brittany se jeta sur la latina, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de ces dernière. La latina manqua de trébucher, elle voulut s'excuser de tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la blonde mais celle-ci avait déjà déposer ces lèvres sur celles de son amante. Elles fesaient passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Elles se séparèrent seulement quand elles manquèrent de souffle, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

**"Brittany: **Je t'aime

**Santana:** Moi aussi Britt n'en doute jamais.**"**

Santana se pencha et embrassa amoureusement Brittany.

**"Brittany (entre leurs lèvres):** J'ai froid**"**

Santana se recula soudainement.

**"Santana: **Merde il faut rentrer avant qu'on meure de froit.

**Brittany:** J'ai pas envie, je suis bien là avec toi

**Santana:** Britt-britt

**Brittany: **Promets moi de ne plus jamais me quitter et c'est bon ?!

**Santana:** Je te le promets"

Elles rentrèrent bras sans dessus-dessous.


End file.
